


Fix-up Your Act

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Gotham Teen Shenanigans [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ed gives jim some advice, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mantioned harvey dent, Other, Trans Ed Nygma, ed doesn't really like jim much, ending isnt sad, jim is a relationship disaster, jim needs to be hit with a billboard to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: "How high are you" prompt sent by Lycanthropanic (on tumblr)This takes place in January maybe a week or two after the New Year's Party





	Fix-up Your Act

 

“You should stay away from Harvey, he doesn’t deserve your B.S.” Ed usually wouldn’t confront people in the cafeteria, too many bodies, too much room for error. Before meeting Oswald they wouldn’t have had the courage or confidence to confront anyone  _ regardless _ of location. 

“How high are you?” Jim asked, always like him to assume the worst. Ed was used to comments on their rather flamboyant and unique fashion taste, or their choice of boyfriend, or even the very few comments regarding gender. --Gotham was an open-minded place-- All of which they brushed off with mild irritation. Now, being accused of using substances that could destroy brain capacity and function, that wasn’t acceptable. Ed was smart. _ Everyone  _ knew it. Ed wouldn’t risk brain-damage for something as stupid as a short-term high that would quickly turn into unhealthy dependence and depression. It was almost as stupid as playing Russian-Roulette for real.

“In these platforms? Six-two,” Ed answered, glaring, as they adjusted the shoulders of their green and black striped sweater. 

“I meant-”

“I know what you meant, and I'm sorry, but how does being worried about my friend make me a druggie?” If Jim Gordon actually followed logic and real reasoning to get to that conclusion Ed would toss their bedazzler off a skyscraper. 

“Because only a druggie would think I’d hurt Harvey,”  _ Or any sane individual who’s seen your rap-sheet, or anyone who’s met one of your exes.  _ Ed groaned under their breath, rolling their eyes. This was why they didn’t normally talk to James Gordon, he could be insufferably self-righteous. And he often was. 

“Oh really? Because he’s been giving you the silent treatment for three months now. That seems pretty hurt to me, but I wouldn’t know I’m only his best friend.” Ed said, glaring down at the blond hypocrite. 

“That’s none of your business,-”

“It is when Harvey comes to me and Ozzie and J for advice on how to deal with you!” the hypocrite made a move as if to respond, Ed cut him off before he could start. “No, you listen! Harvey has been sick of your stupid controlling and hypocritical behaviour since day one, and until you apologize and actually try to improve he won’t want to talk to you!”

“Are you giving me advice?” Stop looking so incredulous, Jim. As much as you’ll never admit it, you are in dire need of advice. Maybe then all of your relationships wouldn’t end in disaster!

“I don’t like you, but for some reason Harvey does, and if you can fix it and make him happy again. I can suck it up, because as much as I don’t like you, I want him to be happy and himself. So, fix up your act.” with that Ed turned on their heel and walked away, heading to the table where Kristen and Oswald sat. The two were discussing the colour trends in hair, make-up, and clothing of various decades. It was comfortable, amicable chatter. Like an ambiance to soothe his patience and mind. Ed didn’t spare another thought on Jim Gordon, if he was going to shape up he would, and if he didn’t Harvey would be moving on, hopefully finding a better partner this time. As for now, they would just have to wait and see how it played out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please for the love of glitter, comment. I live off of your feedback.


End file.
